O Que Tinha De Ser Feito
by Giulia Pellegrini Trevisan
Summary: Uma simples ship que conta como aconteceu o pós-guerra de Neville e Luna que foi deixado no ar em Relíquias da Morte parte 2


**N/A: **Minha primeira ship, não sei se sou boa nisso, mas quero que me contem! Boa leitura pessoal :]

* * *

><p>Assim que soube que tudo estava acabado, que aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado tinha caído que os seguidores dele tinham recuado, alguns mais desistido, e que toda aquela confusão tinha acabado, me senti uma nova Luna. Aquela na qual tinha suas afeições por coisas que ninguém nunca tinha, aquela na qual todos olhavam com um toque de - "ela vai dizer besteira se abrir a boca" - no olhar, aquela onde seu lugar era Hogwarts a escola que conhecera pessoas que, mesmo sabendo como ela é, aceitaram-na. Pessoas realmente amigas.<p>

Sentia-me extasiada, tínhamos todos conseguidos vencer essa luta juntos, eu precisava ir atrás dos outros – aqueles verdadeiros amigos no qual pensava antes -. Precisava saber que eles estavam comigo até o fim de nossas vidas.

Sabia que Rony, Harry e Hermione não estavam no Salão Principal, pois os vi saindo do castelo. Eles mereciam um momento juntos depois de toda aquela confusão e de todos aqueles momentos sem poder fechar os olhos para poder ficar tranqüilo ou pra não pensar em nada. Era mais que um direito a eles no momento.

Avistei meu melhor amigo, e depois dessa manhã, ou melhor, dessa guerra, ele era meu favorito e talvez até um pouco mais que amigo. Neville, aquele que desde o início nunca deixou nós desistirmos de Harry ou de qualquer coisa. Devo admitir que vê-lo falando todas aquelas palavras sobre sermos fortes enquanto, supostamente Harry estava morto, me fez olhá-lo diferente.

Percebi que Neville cresceu nesses tempos de guerra. Ele mostrou o quanto é ter coragem pra ser um grifinório. O melhor grifinório que qualquer um, pois ele nunca desacreditou que um dia iria conseguir depois de falhar na maioria das vezes...

Sempre soube que um dia ele se mostraria. Tiraria seu escudo e mostraria ao mundo, ou apenas a seus amigos que tem a coragem de um leão. Mais uma vez digo. Não nega ser um grifinório especial.

Sentei-me ao lado dele. Poderia dizer tudo o que estava pensando para que ele se sentisse mais feliz ainda, mas foi como se eu não quisesse estragar aquele momento com palavras. Ele me olhou tão feliz e pensativo... Gostaria tanto saber o que se passava na mente dele... Tenho certeza que pensava em tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Não tinha como não pensar. Era ótim...

_ Sabe, estava pensando em falar contigo no meio da guerra... Pensava até que eu ia morrer, por isso era importante que eu te achasse, mas como não deu muito certo, será que posso falar agora?

UOU! Como assim? Ele não parecia estar pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, parecia estar pensando em o que ia me dizer...! Devo mais uma vez estar tendo algumas alucinações... Mas de qualquer modo, preciso saber o que ele gostaria de me falar, parece importante.

_ Sabe, não precisava nem me perguntar!

_ Te perguntar o que?

_ Se podes me falar o que queria... – E eu que era a chamada DiLua Lovegood? Quem sabe talvez não devesse ser ele?

_ Ahh, desculpe-me... Estou muito feliz e ansioso... Desculpe...

_ NEVILLE, DIGA-ME LOGO! – Esse talvez fosse meu segundo ataque para chamar a atenção de alguém nos últimos 3 dias... Não conseguia esperar muito tempo, sabia que quando Neville tinha que contar algo a mim, e ele enrolasse, era porque talvez fosse importante a ele, mas perdi por um minuto essa lógica.

_ Ok, aqui vai! EU SOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ LUNA! Queria estar contigo na guerra, tive medo de te perder! Todos te acham uma pirada, mas até ai eu era o fracassado! Então, porque isso não daria certo? Sabe, já éramos meio parecidos em algo... Sei que a partir de agora não me vejo mais como o Neville que era antes, mas te vejo a Luna que sempre foi e a que vai ser, do meu lado... errr, quer ser minha namorada?

É, eu tinha certeza do que eu queria. Neville sempre foi mais do que um simples amigo pra mim, sempre me ajudou e me defendeu. Não tinha como negar, a partir de hoje, seriamos diferentes juntos, e era o que mais queríamos.


End file.
